Common articulating hinges pivotally couple various components to a central axis about which attachment members can pivot to incrementally increase or decrease angles. Such hinges may also forcibly resist changes in opening angle, such as with a friction clutch or interlocking teeth. Articulating hinges with the capability to forcibly resist changes in angle have been used for adjustable support for such electronic devices as laptop screens and desktop monitors. Further, articulating hinges are often aesthetically displeasing due to the large number of components.
Common living hinges are generally constructed of a flexible material that is intentionally weakened at a central location between attachment members either by thinning, perforation, or other similar process. Living hinges are less expensive than articulating hinges to produce, but suffer from material fatigue from repeated use. Further, living hinges are incapable of providing and forcible resistance to change in shape. A exemplary living hinge may be found in foldable table covers and cases.
Accordingly, there may be a need for an adjustable structure that does not require a substantial number of components, is aesthetically pleasing, provides structural support, and does not experience material fatigue from repeated use.